Getting Late
by GoddessMari17
Summary: Modern Times, based off the Floetry song "Getting Late" Lu Ten/ OC
1. Chapter 1

All Eyes On Her

Zuko nearly hit the ceiling when Lu Ten burst through his door with a huge grin on his face, he walked up to him and pulled him up "Get dressed little cousin I'm going to take you to club Passion for your eighteenth birthday." He said. Zuko looked at him like he had grown a second head "My Mom is not going to let you take me to Passion." Zuko half shouted. "Don't worry about that I told your Mom I was taking you to the movies and getting you ice cream" he went to his closet and got him something to wear.

"And she bought that?" Zuko raised an eyebrow, Lu Ten ignored him and handed him his clothes. Zuko wasn't opposed to going to the club but Ursa was not going to have her son go t o some club and drink with hundreds of half naked women rubbing against...

"I'll be ready in five" he disappeared into his bathroom.

The club was filled with gorgeous women prancing around in short skirts and tight shirts, Lu Ten excused himself from the VIP section to get some drinks for their company. He maneuvered through the crowd and came up to the bar, he sat down on the stool and chatted with the lovely young lady next to him. "Hi what can I get you?" He looked up and his jaw nearly hit the bar. The girl was absolutely stunning young women, her long hair was styled in ponytail with a pompadour, her was dyed a fiery red with some orange and yellow strikes.

Her golden beige skin seemed to glow in the illuminating lights. Her ears had five piercings and he could see tattoos on her neck, he would like to know if she has other tattoos and piercings. Her makeup was very dramatic but tastefully done. He cleared his throat and spoke "Two bottles of Hypnotic." He placed his card on the bar and smoothly slide it up to her. "OK I'll be right back." She said in her sexy husky voice.

He watched her walk away, the black mini skirt gave him a perfect view of her perfect shapely legs, the white button up revealed her well endowed chest. She returned with the bottles and his card, "Here you go." She smiled and winked at him.

He smirked and took the drinks.

The night wore on and Lu Ten couldn't keep his eyes off the bartender, he watched her interact with the other clubbers. The other girls were paling in comparison to her, she had something other than her looks that drew him to her.

"Come on baby, don't be like that." A sloppy man was grabbing on the young bartender, she snatched her arm away from him and tried to walk to her car. The man ran in front of her and blocked, "Give me a kiss and I'll leave." He leaned forward.

"Hey I didn't know you were here." Lu Ten said as he walked up "I haven't seen you in forever"

"Yes it's been a awhile." She went up to him and smiled.

"We should go catch up." He said.

The man slowly left, he threw a dirty look Lu Ten as he walked away from them. Once he disappeared from sight she sighed in relief, "Thank you." She said "That guy is always coming here harassing me." She pushed some strands of hair back in place.

"I'm sorry to hear that." He said.

"I didn't catch your name."

"Lu Ten, you?"

"Farrah."

"If you don't mind me asking, would you like to go out with me?"

"Sure, I'm off on Wednesday"

Score...


	2. Chapter 2

Date...

Lu Ten drove his Bentley to central park, today he was going to meet Farrah for there 'date'. He couldn't wipe the smile off his face, hell what man could when there is a beautiful woman waiting for him?, Once he found a place to park he go out and started looking for her, it wasn't long before he spotted her on a bench reading. "Hey." He said as he approached her. She looked up and flashed a friendly smile "Hi." She placed her book in her purse.

He eyed her attire, she wore jeans that looked painted on, a beige with a design, she had on two mesh bangel sets and a long necklace. Her feet were adored with some cute sandals. "You look nice." He smiled.

"Thank you." Farrah flashed another smile.

The walked around having light conversation, "How long have you worked at Passion?" He asked, she thought for a moment before she answered "Six months." She said "It's only temporary."

"What are planning on doing after you stop working there if you don't mind me asking." He added.

"I was thinking of starting my own boutique in Atlanta, I've already got most of the paperwork done. I'm just waiting for the OK." She said "What do you do?"

"I'm going to be the next CEO of my family's company." He said "My Dad would rather run a tea shop."

"What's the name of the company?"

"Sozin Enterprises."

"I knew I recognized you."

He rubbed the back of his neck and smiled shyly, "I'm not as handsome in person?" He tasked sheepishly.

"No actually you look a lot better." She smiled and her cheek were tinted with blush. After their date he walked her to car and waited for her to drive off before he went to his own car.

"Lu Ten gets to text and I don't." Azula huffed and sat back in her chair, every Thursday the Sozin Family have dinner together. Lu Ten chuckled as he read the message then his fingers quickly went across the keyboard. The phone rang again and he opened the message, "That's her?" Zuko looked at the picture "Does she have a sister or cousin?"

"I don't know." Lu Ten marveled at the picture. His phone was taken from him by Ursa and she lectured him.

"I understand Aunt Ursa." He said charmingly and flashed her a winning smile.

"She's busty." Ozai said "She looks a hell of a lot better than that girl you brought here New Years."

"Lucille was not ugly, she was just...different." Lu Ten trailed off.

"Uh huh." was Ozai's reply.

A/N: Next chapter will be longer.


	3. Chapter 3

Take you home girl...

Farrah chuckled as she texted Lu Ten back, "I don't pay you to sit around and text your boyfriend." The owner of the club said as he walked passed her, she sent the text and put her phone in her purse then put it in her locker, she walked out of the locker room and went to the bar. "So who's the man that's been texting you?" her friend Zuri came up beside her.

Farrah looked around then leaned in "Lu Ten Sozin." She whispered "He was here the other night."

"He is from the richest families in New York." Zuri said in shock "So how's the sex?"

"We haven't had sex yet, the opportunity hasn't showed itself and I really like him I don't want to mess it up." Farrah looked to the side then back at her friend. Zuri rolled her eyes then walked away.

"Come on Zuri I have some morals." She said "I'm not a complete slut."

"Whatever I'm sure you sent some naked pictures to him." Zuri waved her off her off, Farrah scoffed at her. "No I haven't, I was dressed"

"In what?" Zuri raised a brow

"Abuttonupandsomebootyshorts." Farrah mumbled.

"What?" Zuri leaned in with a huge smile.

"A button up and some booty shorts, happy?!" Farrah threw her hands up "And before you say anything I had just gotten ready for bed." She pointed.

"Did he send you any?" Zuri crossed her arms. Farrah rolled her eyes and got one of the customers drinks "Yes." She said "He was shirtless."

"Ohhhhhh was he fine."

Farrah nodded and Zuri squealed like a schoolgirl, while they chatted the owner walked up and did a blow horn. They yelped in surprise then turned to him. "Must I remind of what your jobs are!" He yelled "You bartend and give people their drinks, now shut up and do your damn job." He walked off.

They glared at his retreating back then went back to work.

"Sir?" Farrah shook the man laying on the bar, the club had emptied not to long ago and that asshole of a boss wanted her to lock up. She hated locking up because she was stuck with waking up weirdos. "Sir?" She shook him again. The black hoodie was pulled over his head and he was laying limply. She huffed shook him harder "Hey, you can't stay here!" She said harshly "Get up!"

She took his hood off and checked his pulse, he was perfectly fine in terms of living but his hangover will be a monster in the morning. She got her stuff from the back and locked things up, "Come on get up." She called out to him "I would like to go home."

She heard the sound of a car speeding away, she looked outside and saw her car go down the street, she screamed in pure anger and the man sprung up with a start, "What happened?" He grabbed his head.

"My car..."

"Hey do you know where my friends went?"

She slowly turned to him "If they were your friends, they would have gotten you out of here HOURS ago." She said.

After he left she locked the door hopefully the subway wasn't running late, halfway down the street her phone rang "Hello?"

"Need a ride?"

They rode in a comfortable silence and Farrah was glad Lu Ten was in the area. "Thank you." She said "I really own you."

"It's no big deal." He took his eyes off the road to look at her a moment.

"No really I insist, I mean you did save my life twice." She said "At least come up for a drink."

They came up to studio apartment and they went up, she put her purse on the table then went into the kitchen "Make yourself at home." She said, he sat down on the small leather couch and looked around. It was a small apartment, possibly one bedroom, one bath. The furniture was a little tore and old.

She reappeared with two glasses of a pink substance. "Sorry I don't have any fancy bottles of wine or champagne." She handed him a glass then sat beside him. "It's fine I'm not much of a champagne drinker."

"Oh?" She took a sip from her drink.

"Yeah, champagne isn't all that good to me." He tasted the pink liquid "What is this it is delicious." He took another sip.

"It's a Pink Pussy." She said.

"I like it even more." He said while holding the glass halfway to his mouth. She laughed and shook her head. After they finished their drinks she took the glasses in the kitchen, she rejoined him on the couch.

"So what are you going to do about your car?"

"I don't know, I'll have to ride the train to work until I get mine. I can't afford a new one right now"

The next day when Farrah was going to run some errands a man approached her, "Are you Farrah Noire?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Mr. Sozin wanted me to give you these." He handed her some car keys, he led her over to a black Maserati Granturismo. She was stunned, when she turned to say something to the man he was already gone "I must be dreaming." She climbed in the car, the interior was a deep red. "Hello?" She answered her phone.

"Did Jeremy give you the car?"

"Yes, Lu Ten you didn't have to do this."

"Nonsense I wanted to."

"How much do I own you?"

"Nothing."

"When do I have to take the car back?"

"That's not a rental, I bought it for you and you don't have to worry about making payments it's already paid off."

"Wh-what?"

"Sorry I have to go I'll call you back in a few hours, bye."

"B-bye"

She couldn't believe that he had actually done this for her, she wanted to feel special but he's probably done this for other women. She pulled out into the street and headed for her first destination on her long list of errands.

"Why do I feel like I should be sleeping with him now?" She said aloud.


	4. Chapter 4

Whatever You Like...

"Where did you get this car?" Zuri was amazed, she shook her head and rubbed her eyes in disbelief. Farrah put the rest of the groceries in the trunk and closed it "Lu Ten got it for me." She said "After I told him about those guys stole my car he said he could help, and this morning when I was going out there it was." She said, Zuri crossed her arms and pouted "I want someone to buy me things."

"Doesn't your boyfriend buy you stuff?" Farrah raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry I wasn't clear, I want someone to buy me EXPENSIVE things." Zuri said "My boyfriend is a Paper Boy."

"Oh dear God your boyfriend is twelve?" Farrah looked at her with slight disgust, Zuri rolled her eyes and hit her shoulder "I'm not dating a little boy." She said.

They said their goodbyes and went to their cars.

Zuko dropped his glass of juice and it broke, he shook his head for a moment "Since when did you buy women cars!" He yelled.

"Zuko shut up." Lu Ten raised his fist and clenched his teeth "You know how your Mom is about things like that."

"Yeah, but you bought this a car." Zuko leaned forward and whispered "Was the sex that good?"

"I wouldn't know we haven't done that yet." Lu Ten said.

"I find that hard to believe." Zuko said.

"Who cares now clean that up before Hurricane Ursa comes."


	5. Chapter 5

Kissing On You...

They have been seeing eachother for five weeks and Lu Ten has shown her the best time of her life, he took her to fancy restaurants, shopping sprees, and other things she could only dream of. He does the simple things too like picnics, going to the beach, going to the amusement parks, just things that a couple who haven't had sex yet do.

After they left the movies Lu Ten took her back to his penthouse, he poured them some wine, they snuggled up on the couch and sipped their wine. He rubbed her thigh slowly, she leaned back into him and closed her eyes, he touched her flat stomach and brushed her breast. She rolled over and captured his mouth in a heated kiss, he gripped her behind and she chuckled. He growled in frustration when his phone rang.

"Hello?" He answered with a slight edge "Yeah...Don't you think it's a little early for... Yeah Dad... Yes...Yes... I'll ask her... No...She...What...OK I'll bring her Saturday... I love you too bye." He hung up.

"Everything OK?" She sat up. Lu Ten massaged his temples and exhaled.

"My family want to meet you on Saturday."

She looked around and bit her bottom lip "Ummm sure I guess."

"You don't have to go I'll just tell them you're busy."

"No I can go, I'm sure your family is very nice."

"Well you are in for a surprise."


	6. Chapter 6

Meeting The Family

Farrah fidgeted and nervously smoothed her dress, she didn't know if a bandage dress would be acceptable but Lu Ten said it was fine and she looked great. They pulled into the long driveway and Farrah felt her stomach clench, they linked arms then walked up to the front door, the door opened and a short man appeared with a huge grin on his face "Welcome." He spoke "You must be Farrah?" He enveloped her in a tight embrace.

"Yes it's nice to meet you Mr. Sozin." She said slightly out of breathe.

"Come in the others are waiting."

She stood frozen and Lu Ten urged to go in with a few playful taps on the behind, she looked at him crossly then followed him in. The others were in the living room, the old sitting in the armchair stared daggers at her and she tensed under his gaze. She flashed a nervous smile and pushed stray hairs behind her ears.

She immediately recognized the boy with the scar on his right eye, he smirked at her. The girl sitting next to him looked at Farrah with mild interest, her eyes were on her tattoos and piercings. The others looked friendly enough or was that man just looking at her breasts. She immediately felt naked.

"Farrah, that's my Grandfather Azulon, my cousins Zuko and Azula, my Aunt Ursa and Uncle Ozai and you meet my Dad at the door."

Dinner was the most awkward thing she has ever experienced, but on another note the food was great. Azulon cleared his throat and the others looked at him pleadingly, "Melissa what you do for a living?" He asked coldly.

"Azulon I don't think." Ursa started to say but stopped when he gave her a silencing look.

"Ummm I'm a bartender." She said shamefully, now she was completely embarrassed.

"Do your parents approve?"

"I wouldn't know my parents abandoned me when I was a child." She said sadly "I've never really a mother or father figure growing up."

"That explains the tattoos and piercings." He said "How old were you when you got them?"

"Sixteen..." She looked off to the side.

"Grandfather you're making her feel uncomfortable." Lu Ten said "Could please ease up a little."

"I think she looks nice, she's a lot better than those other barbies he brings here." Azula said.

"The other girls had class and this bartender doesn't, what school did you attend?" Azulon said harshly.

"I um, I went to University of Art Academy." She said.

"That's a fine school." Iroh said "What did you major in?"

"I majored in Fashion Design." She was glad that someone else was asking questions and not Azulon, he was very rude. Farrah brushed her behind her ear and they looked at the tattoos on her neck, it looked like really good graffiti on her.

"Did that hurt?" Zuko asked.

"Kind of." She said "I nearly jumped out of the chair."

Azulon didn't want his grandson dating her, he had hundreds of women throwing themselves at him and he choose this little skank.

After dinner he would make a few phone calls.


	7. Chapter 7

Dinner For Two...

"Ummm Lu Ten I thought you said we were going to dinner." Farrah said as they bo arded the private jet, she thanked the S tewardess that poured her a glass of c hampagne. "We are I just need to conduc t s ome business in Paris." He said. Sh e cho ked on the champagne "What?" She w h eezed .

"The company in Paris needed my help and they needed me there the day are date w as on." He said.

"Lu Ten seriously you didn't have to bri ng me along." She was flattered that he was taking her but some part of her tol d her this was the big finale of their r elationship.

"Nonsense I need the company."

Farrah was about to say something when his rang, he politely excused himself. She waits for him to be out of ear shot then she whipped out her phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?" Zeri said.

"Zeri!" Farrah said.

"Where are you?, I went by your apartment and you weren't there."

"Sorry I'm on a plane."

"A plane?, you're going to Atlanta already?"

"No, I'm going to Paris with Lu Ten."

"What?!, he's taking you on trips now?"

"Sort of, we were suppose to be going on a date but they needed him in Paris so he's taking me with him."

" .jealous." Zeri said "You must feel spoiled."

"I do." Farrah looked out the window, she might as well enjoy the treatment while it last.


	8. Chapter 8

Glamorous...

Farrah stretched out on the king sized bed and hummed, she slide from under the cover and walked over to the bay window. She looked out at the gorgeous view, Lu Ten left earlier that morning for a business meeting and he wouldn't be back until late that afternoon. He left his card so she could go shopping and go to the spa, she grabbed her towel then headed into the bathroom, she ran the bath water and poured some oils into it.

She stripped off Lu Ten's shirt and her underwear then walked over to the sink to brush. She tied her hair into bun then went back off to the tub. She stopped the water then got in and leaned back. Farrah closed her eyes and relaxed, she was so far gone that she didn't notice Lu Ten walk in, he sat down on the edge of the tub and her eyes shot open. "Don't do that!" She covered herself.

"I've seen you naked before." He told her.

"I wasn't fully naked." She pulled her knees to her "I thought you wouldn't be back until this afternoon."

"We finished early, I was coming to take you to breakfast but I have something new planned." He smiled suggestively, she got on her knees and kissed him feverishly. He started to take his suit jacket off but she stopped him, he looked at her and she smiled and got up on the other side the tub. He got a good look at her vagina, she stopped him when he tried to touch her, "Stop teasing." He growled. She laughed "You may have it if you ask nicely." She said.

"Can I fuck you Farrah?"

"I don't know can you?"

He sighed and rolled his eyes "May I fuck you Farrah?"

"You may."

They laid on the bedroom floor moments later catching their breath, she kissed his chest then sat up "You need to get a carpet in here." She said "My knees are sore."

"How do you think my back feels." He sat up so now she was in his lap.

She rolled her eyes "My back hurts too."

"But that isn't because of the floor." He smiled arrogantly, she gave his chest a light smack. His cell phone rings and he looked at the number then ignored it.

"That might been important."

"Trust me is wasn't." He laid her back onto the floor. He kissed her neck and nibbled on the tender spot, she stopped him and looked at his phone, "You hung up on your Dad." She showed him the screen. He rolled his eyes and took the phone "If I call him back will you please-"

"Call." She interrupted and crossed her arms.

"Fine." He pouted, he turned away from her and rest his head and arm on his knee. He waited for a few rings then Iroh answered.

"Hello...Yeah...Who is Talia?...Ew Dad...She's Aunt Ursa's age probably older...Why would he do that?...Grandfather doesn't like anyone... No I won't...Love you too..." He hung up and turn to find her fast asleep on the bed.

He went over and settled in the bed with her, he pulled the covers over them and pulled her to him, she rolled over and tucked her head under his chin. He wouldn't tell her that Azulon set him up with a friend's niece and has soon as he got home he would have to entertain the poor woman. He brushed some hair out of her face then pressed a kiss at the crown of her head.

He knew if he disobeyed his Grandfather he would do everything in his power to destroy all what he and Farrah have.


	9. Chapter 9

Shopping Spree...

Farrah around the shopping plaza with a few shopping bags in her hands, she pushed her sunglasses down a bit and looked at a Maxi dress. She pushed them back up then walked away, after she went shopping in a few more store she sat down at a small Café. "Is this seat taken." She looked up at the owner of the voice, a short fat man in a button up and dark jeans, he must have been middle aged, possibly in his late forties. "It is now." She said when he sat down. He laughed at her "I noticed you earlier this afternoon." He said "I was wondering why you were out all by yourself."

"My boyfriend is taking care of business right now." She said then took a sip of her latte. He nodded, she followed his eyes and saw that he was looking at her chest. She got up and glared at him, she collected her things. "Wait!" He stood up and chased after her, he followed her all the way back to the hotel. He grabbed her arm "Look I'm sorry." He said "To make it up to you." He smiled "I'll take you out to dinner."

"I have already told you I have a boyfriend." She snatched her arm "Now leave me alone." She marched towards the elevator, he blocked the doors "Just one date!, come on I bet I'm better than your boyfriend." He grabbed her by the shoulders. The doors opened and Lu Ten stepped out with a few others. The man turned and quickly moved out of the way.

"I'm sorry Mr. Sozin, I was just talking to..."

"Farrah is this man?" He pulled her to him, the man looked in shock as he held her close.

"No, he was stalking me all day." She glared at him.

The man scoffed at her "She's lying,, she came on to me."

Lu Ten didn't believe him "Funny for a second there I she was trying to get away from you." He said, he pulled her along with him and they disappeared into the elevator. The man clenched his fists then knocked a very expensive vase over, he walked away and plotted how he was going to get Farrah away from Lu Ten.

Back in the hotel room she tried on everything she bought, she slowly turned in a short strapless black dress. Lu Ten passed her another dress and she slowly slipped out of the one she has on. "What is with me attracting weirdos." She said.

"So I'm a weirdo?" He faked a pout, she walked over to him and straddled him. "Not all the time." She kissed him and he responded to her "I got you something." She got up and took a small bag into the bathroom, she later appeared with nothing but a red and black tie. She held it up and smiled seductively "Do you like the tie?"

He scooped her up and kissed her hard "I love it." He tossed her onto the bed.

A/N: Just something quick


	10. Chapter 10

Stalker...

Farrah shot up when she heard someone at the door, she looked at the clock and saw that it was four in the morning. She shook Lu Ten and he groaned "What?" He asked sleepily, "There is somebody trying to break in." She whispered, he opened one of his eyes then closed it "Go to sleep." He said, she shook him again "Lu Ten." She said through clenched teeth "Get up." She began to hit him. He grabbed her and made her lay under him. She managed to get her hand out then she started tapping him, he got up in a angry almost childish manner and went to check the door mumbling something about changing his policy on hitting women.

He returned a few moments, he gave her a "Anything else?" look and tilted his head to the side slightly. He got back into bed and pulled her to him in a tight grip.

"Lu Ten?"

"Shut up damn." He said before falling asleep, once both of them had fallen asleep someone slipped inside and stood at the foot of the bed, they reached under the covers and started touching Farrah's legs, "Stop..." She said, the person removed his hand then moved to where her head is, they ran their fingers along her jaw then left.

Later on that day...

Lu Ten was sitting at the dining table drinking coffee when Farrah released a high pitched scream, the cup dropped on his lap, he grabbed the sides of the table and growled. Farrah ran into the room clenching her phone and waving hand "Loooooooook!" She showed him her phone. On her screen was a picture of her privates from a unknown number. He takes her phone and glares at the screen.

"I want to go home." She was holding herself "And I told you someone was at the door!" She went and started packing her clothes. The room phone rang and she went to answer it.

"Hello?"

"I'll find you bitch, no matter where you go."

A/N

Sorry sorry sorry!, I'm going to work on getting more updates posted and I'll try to keep up with the schedule I've made. Once again sorry


	11. Chapter 11

Watching You

Farrah fumbled with her keys as she tired to get inside her apartment, she kept looking over her shoulder to see if someone was behind her. She has been on edge for weeks now, ever since that stalker incident in Paris she hasn't felt very safe. He has just keeps calling and calling no matter how many times she blocks him, she finally got the door opened and she quickly ran inside. She double locked the door then locked all the windows. She slumped down onto the couch, she ran her fingers through her hair and sighed. Hopefully the police find the creep soon.

She got up after a few moments and stretched, since it was her day off she could get a lot of things done. Lu Ten hasn't been able to visit or spend time with her as of late because of family and business matters, but they have been talking and texting. She still hasn't told him about the stalker, she doesn't want to him to worry about it.

Later the evening...

Farrah was in the shower when her phone rang, stepped out and looked at the caller Id. The number was unfamiliar so she didn't want to take that chance. She watched it ring then it hung up, a text message. She opened it and nearly fainted

"Ur wet body iz turnin me on."

A/N

Huge apology my writer's block hasn't improved and this chapter was just collecting dust so I just rush to finish it.


	12. Chapter 12

Stay...

Lu Ten woke up when he heard very frantic knocks, he looked at the clock and saw that it was 1:38. When he opened the door Farrah was standing there "Hey, sorry to wake you." She looked like something was after her, "It's fine, come in." He stepped out of her. They sat down on the couch and remained silent for a moment.

"So what's wrong?" He asked, he knew that by the way she was acting and looked that she wasn't over for sex. She looked at him and gave him the most plastic smile ever "Nothing's wrong baby." She said, he wasn't buying any of it and since when did she call him "Baby"?

"Yes there is." He said.

"Ever heard of spontaneity?" She got on the defensive.

"Ever heard of denial?" He fired back, she crossed her arms and looked away. They sat there for a long time with out talking again, she has been very secretive ever since they came back from Paris. Not to mention whenever he asked if she was OK she acted like he accused her of mass murder.

"Look" She turned to him "there has been a lot of things stressing me out lately." Farrah smoothed her ponytail "Sorry I've been snappy."

"It's fine, so what brings you here?"

"I have an infestation problem." it wasn't completely a lie, there is a pest problem. To bad that it isn't bugs she's dealing with.

Later...

She slipped into the shirt Lu Ten gave her then crawled into the bed, she sighed and turned to him, he had his eyes closed but she knew he was awake.

"Lu Ten?"

"Don't start that shit again."


	13. Chapter 13

Danger...

Farrah saw a man in a black hoodie laying on the bar, thinking it was the same man from a month ago she walked over and shook him "Come on wake up." His hand shot out and grabbed her wrist tightly, the man sat up and she stared in the eyes of the man she ran into in Paris "I was wondering when you were going to come over here." He said "You haven't answered my calls." He stood up. She snatched away from him "I have a good reason for that you fucking creep." She said through clenched teeth.

"I tried going to your apartment, you weren't home." He said like he didn't hear. He looked crazed, she would have thought he escaped the Asylum. She reached under the bar and pressed the button that called security, she looked around when the bouncers didn't show up, she started pressing it frantically. "I disabled it." He said "When you went to the back." He climbed over the bar.

She pulled out her taser and gave him a good shock, she grabbed her purse then ran out the club. She got into her car and sped off. She hit her wheel when the police pulled up behind her. She got out all her information and rolled down her window, the officer came up and she handed him the papers "I was pushing eighty possibly eighty five." She said "Can you just give me my ticket I'm kind of running from a stalker."

"Step out the car." He said, she growled and got out. He got out his breathalyzer test "Open up." He said, she took it into her mouth and rolled her eyes. He made her take a few more tests before he finally gave her the ticket. A blue Ford came and hit the officer, she screamed and covered her mouth.

She got her phone and called for help, she kneels down and checked his pulse "Oh god please be OK." She said. Farrah saw some police cruisers pull up, she sighed and got up.

"Step away from the officer and put your hands in the air." One said pointing her gun at her.

"Fuck my life." Farrah said and did what the officer said.

A/N: I swear I'll be more frequent with the updates.


	14. Chapter 14

There is another way...

"This is ridiculous." Farrah said, the police currently had her in the interrogation room. She drummed her manicured nails on the metal table and huffed frustratedly, she had sitting there for almost an hour, she couldn't text Lu Ten and tell him she was OK because her phone is dead, the assholes didn't let her have her one phone call for reasons unknown to her. The door opened and a man in a black button up and Kakis came in, "Hello Ms. Noire, I'm Detective Fitz." He sat down with a file in his hand "I have your file here and it seems that you have a bit of a history with the police." He looked through the file.

"I was ten and they sent me to a youth detention center." She said.

"You also have on record when you were fourteen, you and a friend I'm assuming took your foster parents car out for a joy ride." He said.

"What does this have to do with anything, I had a fucked up childhood so what." She snapped "Now are we going to discuss the hit and run or am I going to take a trip down memory lane?" She raised a brow.

"OK, my buddies got an anonymous tip that someone saw you speeding and we have a tape to show that you hit the officer." He clasped his hands and leaned on the table "And the blue Ford you claim you saw wasn't in the security tape."

"I know what I saw and who ever gave you this evidence is clearly setting me up." She said "Why don't you go ask the officer yourself?"

"The dead can't talk." He said "Now you can serve a very long time in jail."

"I'm innocent, I didn't hit the man." She felt her angry reaching a boiling point "Now you can tell Mr. Mystery man to shove that false information up his ass."

Fitz stood up and circled around to her, he stood behind her and rested his hand on her shoulder. He leaned down and whispered in her ear "I could have them drop the charges but that comes with a price."

"I don't have anything you would want and I don't well with blackmailing." She said.

"You do have something I want it's right between your legs and if you want this to go away you'll do everything I want."

She was surprised she could drive home, she was shaking violently. There was just no way she could win with this, first the stalker and now that detective. She put her phone on the car charger and looked at all the missed calls and text messages. A lot of them were from Zeri and Lu Ten. She saw one video message and opened it, she slammed on the brakes.

She was looking at herself and Fitz in his apartment. Fitz was pounding her from behind, she read in the caption box

"If you don't want this sent to Lu Ten you will come to this address." She read the address...

It was her apartment...


End file.
